Community Wanted Features
This section is a list for features which are greatly talked about in the conquerors mark 3 group. Units/Buildings * Helicopters (added) ** Replaces planes for hovering: also make heils their own separate troop class and make them made at helipads. *** Stealth Helicopter- Essentially an RAH-66 Comanche, is invisible when cloaked, and can only be attacked by anti-air units (including interceptors(mentioned below) and cruisers(also mentioned below)). *** Gunship- A powerful anti surface helicopter that can tank up a lot of damage... but is vulnerable to AA or air based attacks. *** Support Drone - A quadrocopter that must be researched and built from a fort, it is armed with a none lethal laser that can be fired upon enemy's, enemies who are being struck by the laser take double damage from anything. *** Chinook - (needs to be researched for 25$) (costs 100$) Can garrison up to 6 soldiers but also can get a tank on its hook. The tank cant shoot but units can damage it. When the tank is on the hook it gets a parachute on it so its not damaged when falling. Can also carry cargo. *** Medical Helicopter - A high-health helicopter that can garrison 5 units and heals them a little bit per second. Cannot attack and has a relatively high speed. *** Spy copter: A faster, weaker Spy plane. *** Spy drone: A fast, but incredibly weak spy plane. *** Attack quad(copter): Fats, low health. small drones that can devastate buildings. Is a sitting duck for Soldiers, but nothing else can attack them. * Re-done planes- have planes actually fly rather than hover, and add variations: ** Interceptor- Waits at airport for incoming aircraft to intercept, or can be told to attack other aircraft in different locations, can only attack aircraft (essentially an anti-aircraft aircraft). ** Patrol plane: Patrols set area and attacks incoming aircraft. ** Drone plane: Slower, stronger, more durable counterpart of its small brother. Can be attacked by turrets and ground units. ** Heavy/Light Fighters- Medium in-between ground attack and interceptors, can attack land, but with reduced damage. ** Explosive Plane- The name says it all. BANZAIII!!!! Slightly faster than regular planes. ** Ground Attack- Does extra damage to ground units. The Ground attack is essentially a light bomber. Does minimal damage to air targets. ** Atomic Bomber- Researched unit- Basically drops a nuke, slightly less damage than a missile, but is cheaper. ** Torpedo Bomber- Deals heavy damage against ships, rigs and naval shipyards. Only attacks water units. ** Cargo Plane- A plane that can transport tanks. ** Fortress bomber- An expensive, researchable aircraft that devastates surface units with mini guns, and shells. Very durable, slow and vulnerable to aircraft.Attacks one building while attacking soldiers. Has 4 weak turrets, so it can attack 4 enemies at the same time. ** Zeppelin - (costs 200$) A unit that has high health, deals high damage, but its very slow. Actually, because its very slow it must be defended by at least 2 tanks. ** Nuclear Zeppelin - (costs 300$) (must be researched after the nuclear silo for 50$) A devastating unit that drops nukes. No, it's not same as the Atomic Bomber. These can be made in groups, and nukes cost there 100$, and you get a free one at making of it. While it holds the nuke, its 10% slower and 25% weaker. ** Zeppelin-Carrier - (costs 500$) (must be researched for 50$) Almost same stats as the zeppelin, but 25% slower and 25% stronger, and can't attack units. Basically an Aircraft Carrier but this one, instead of swimming flies. Also can make Stealh Bombers (when researched) ** Ace Pilot: Similar to a general, except, wait for it, IT ATTACKS! And also flies. Costs $250 ** Rocket plane: No, not a plane powered by a rocket. It has rockets/missiles along with the standard guns. These rockets fire slower but deal more damage than standard guns. ** Dive Bomber: Ability: Dive. Dives and drops a bomb on enemy building. Prioritises buildings for shooting. has more health than a stealth bomber. Also can fight planes if no enemy buildings in the proximity. ** Superfortress Bomber. (reserached) Stronger fortress bomber. Can be loaded with a nuke. ** Biplane: basic plane intended for early game. Cost $60. No strengths. ** Bomber: Does heavy damage to buildings, but is weak againist other planes. ** Fighter: Does heavy damage to other aircraft, but is extremly weak when fighting ground targets. ** Rammer: Rams into aircraft and does massive damage (Insta kill light planes), but takes massive damage doing so (has enoght health for 3 hits) ** Twin engine: Slightly stronger than a heavy plane, is also slower. ** Transport glider: ability: Hitch. Hitches onto a transport aircraft. The transport aircraft gains a Unhitch ability. Can garrison 12 tanks or soldiers and can drop cargo. ** Glider: Can also be hitched, but can be hitched onto heavy planes as well as twin engines. When released, acts like a light plane. does 1.5 damge to bombers. ** Glide bomb: Can be hitched onto heavy planes as well as twin engines, and gliders when released glides towards buidings (CCs, forts, and HQs are prioritised) and does heavy damage to said buildings. Can also be hitched onto gliders that are hitched, creating a plane train. ** Fying bomb: Grounded untill is launched towards a target. Launched in a simiar fasion to a nuke, but these dont do nearly as much damage or cost nearly as much. Can be shot down by arial units as well. ** seaplane: Can transition betewwen land and air and made at Sea airports. When in the air, it is like a light plane. Why would you want to use these then? When in sea mode, is vulnerable to ships ( Anything better than gunboats wioll eat them alive) but can torpedo boats adn shoot them. ** Flying boat: Like a seaplane, is made at Sea airports and cen transition between air and sea. The difference here is that it is more like a transport plane. Can garrison 8 soldiers. ** Plane carrier: Regular plane mothership. Can garrison 4 planes. ** Sea plane carrier: Like the plane carrier but cna switch between air and sea. ** Rescue plane: Say a transport ship is being attacked. If a rescue plane is nearby, it can garrison the soldiers on the transport ship and get them to safety. * Naval Stuff: ** Nuclear Submarines- Doesn't fire nukes, a stronger, faster, better submarine. Costs $215 and must be researched, standard submarine research must be completed first. ** Torpedoes for Destroyers- Can only be fired upon battleships, as a kinda anti-battleship weapon. Is vulnerable to Cruisers. ** Cruisers- A Battleship that has less damage and acts just like the destroyer without anti air, anti submarine, and can fire a torpedo like a destroyer to battleships to do extra damage. Costs $140 and slow fire rate. ** Cruisers*- A ship with medium health and medium+ speed, with high fire rate guns and great AA guns. Costs $130-$140. ** Corvettes- Basically Gunboats with stealthy ability/cloaking for a couple of seconds. ** Repair Ship- Essentially a 'medic' for ships. ** Trade Ship- Runs between Oil Rigs and allied shipyards to increase yield. can be destroyed ** Minesweeper- A fast, Gunboat like unit that can find and destroy navel mines. ** Bombardment ship- A slow, expensive and researchable artillery of the sea. ** Hovercraft - A fast, medium health/damage unit simlair to a light tank or gunboat that can go to both the land and the sea, counts as a navel unit. ** Minelayer - (costs 100$) Basically a unit that lays mines. The mines it lays are 50% weaker and they don't cost at all. ** Patrol Boat: Patrols a set position and attacks incoming enemy ships. Has the power of a gunboat hence its price. Costs $100. (an anti boat boat) ** Super carrier: A much stronger Aircraft carrier. Can garrison 24 units of any kind, and heals units onboard. Moves at a snail's pace though, and takes up 4 ship slots. VERY hard to sink. Must be resarched. Costs $900. Can't attack water buildings or other ships (With standhard guns, it has torpedoes) but will eat planes alive. So large that it can garrison 6 Gunboats. ** Air repair boat: Can garrison 4 planes and heals them. Doesn't attack. ** Dreadnought: Fast yet strong ship. Moves slightly slower than subs. about the size of a carrier. ** Bomb ship: Floating explosive tank. best used on shipyards and trade ships. ** Raft: Can garrison 4 soldiers. Moves very slowly. Up to 2 of them can be stashed onto transport ships and will carry soldeirs if it is destroyed. ** Railgun Boat-(Cost: 220$) A medium ship that fires heavily damaging bolts. It is very slow, though. ** Seaplane tender: A special carrier that can only garrison 10 units and can only garrison and produce Seaplanes as air units. ** Sea to Land Artillery (Research costs $50) A powerful ship that is essentially an amphibious Artillery unit, with slightly less health than a Destroyer. Has the speed of a Destroyer. Same damage as Artillery. Costs $125 to produce. * New and rebranded tanks: ** Light tanks-(costs 60$) nerfed the light tanks(replaced by medium tanks). ** Medium tanks-(costs 75$) basically a light tank(current) that is buffed a bit. ** Flamethrower tank:(costs 125$) researchable unit that deals massive damage against infantry. deals 0.5 damage to tanks. *10% chance of exoplosion every time it is hit. ** Gas tank: (costs 150) Flamethrower tank that poisons enemies. Useless agianst tanks. *Everytime it is hit there is a 20% chance of explosion. ** Tank destroyer-(a kind of tank that does extra damage on tanks but weak in shooting soldiers). ** Mobile Fortress-(costs 750$) a tank that is double size of a super heavy tank, has the same damage of the fort, reloads as fast as the heavy tank and has low speed. Also it counts as a command center (np. you can use your ally barracks if your command center is destroyed) and can garrison 4 units. Can be made in headquarters and must be researched for 60$. You can make only one and takes 3 tank slots to not make it overpowered. ** MSG- The Mobile Shield Generator is a expensive research able unit that can generate force fields around up to 3 friendly units, the only exceptions being aircraft and other MSG's. ** Laser tank- a fast, weak tank that fires a long range laser, the longer it keeps sustained fire upon a unit, the more powerful the laser becomes and even potentially an incendiary laser beam. ** Radar Jammer- an expensive and moderate in terms of health and speed vehicle that is defenceless but hides everything but itself and any unit within a small area of it from enemy radars and the eyes of enemy players. If the Radar Jammer is destroyed, sold or strays away, it will reveal any unit underneath its... radar jammer? Anywho, you get the idea. ** MRV - The Mobile Repair Vehicle is like a buffed medic for vehicles, its fast and durable but defenseless and expensive. ** MMB - The Mobile Mini Base is a expensive, slow and durable vehicle armed with 2 cannons, its like the Mothership/Aircraft carrier except its land based and it can train any infantry can can be trained without research from a barracks, counts as 3 tanks. ** Turret Tank - A fast, weak tank that doesn't directly attack but as a speacil 'N' ability it can turn into a normal turret ANYWHERE... even near an enemies base! ** Light Amphibious Tank - (costs 100$) Has the power of the Light Tank but also can drive on water. Can be made both in tank factories and shipyards. ** Heavy Amphibious Tank - (costs 130$) (needs to be researched for 40$) Has the power of the Heavy Tank but also can drive on water. Can be made both in tank factories and shipyards. (basically a Tsunami tank from Red Alert 3) ** Siege Machine - (costs 250$) (needs to be researched for 100$) A high-health, high-damaging and high-ranged unit that can make sieges of bases. Can attack only buildings. Works best in groups, sieging the enemy base and with deployed turret tanks. ** Stealth tank - An expensive tank with the same stats as a light tank BUT is invisible on radar, can cloak itself similar to how a submarine submerges. Also cant be attacked by air units but can attack them either. ** Railgun Tank- (needs to be researched for 30$) (costs 100$) A weak, very long-ranged unit with the speed of a heavy tank that shoots the beam of a space fighter, damage and reload time is same as a space fighter's beam. ** Anti Mine Tank - A faster light tank with the ability of detecting land mine and destroy them. ** Tech Eliminator ($130) - (Must be researched for $60) A slow tank with half the health of a turret. It cannot do any damage, but eliminates all turrets' ability to shoot anything, even on buildings. ** APC: An AFV that can garrison 6 soldiers. ** Crab tank: A heavy tank that disarms landmines. **MRLS: The MRLS or Multiple Rocket Launch System can be researched for $200 after the artillery has. It is built in forts. It can only attack buildings. It has the N ability to toggle lock down mode, when in lock down it can't move but can attack, fires a 4 round barrage of rockets every 15 seconds if a target is in range. Can't attack when mobile and can't attack units at all. **LAV Tank (needs to be researched for 50$) (costs 105$) A high health, med ranged tank unit that shoots faster than a normal soldier, but low damage and only carries a machine gun. **The Dominator (needs to be researched for 500$) (costs 1000$) A very strong, extreme damaging and very far seeing unit that instantly takes every tank spot, it has twice the health of a CC and can fire a blast reaching far ratius, when spawned, every player on server will hear a loud blast, bigger than a mothership. Basically the Landkeuzer P.2000 Gott. **Fac-Tory (costs 400$) A userful, not damaging unit that drops NPC tanks that wont take tank spots, it can only deploy Light Tanks. * New soldiers: **Agent - A scout that is a little faster and has it's firepower almost as big as a heavy soldier's. Can cloak itself. Can't be attacked by anything while cloaked, of course. After an enemy unit/building appears near it, it uncloaks. Needs to be researched. **Cargo: Dropped from several units mentioned above. ability: Uncrate. When uncrated, will drop a turret, aa turret, 100 cash, or 10 coins (for shop). **Caravan: Travels between power plants and increses income. also can be destroyed ** Shield unit-(costs 70$) (Research unit) An unit that deals no damage at all, but able to absorb alot of damage, before going down. ** Flamethrower unit-(costs 80$) same as the flamethrower tank but is cheaper and have low health. ** Gas unit: Throws deadly mustard gas that cripples infantry but beware tanks. They will eat this soldiers for breakfast. ** RPG unit/Anti tank soldier-(costs 60$) a soldier that deals heavy damage against tanks. ** Explosives Specialist-(cost 25$) a soldier which can plant explosives on buildings. Cannot attack units. ** Sniper- a ranged unit that can only attack soldiers (added) ** Spy- (Research unit) A weak soldier with the ability to cloak itself and plant explosives (done how you would garrison or construct oil rig). ** Spy 2.0 (Cost: 100) Allows you to steal a finished researched tech from an enemy team. The more expensive the tech the more expensive the cost to steal. (Ex. To steal Nuclear Silo tech- $75) Or 3/4. ** Droid- (Research unit) (costs 80$) A very powerful soldier that deals high damage, is very fast (same speed as a light plane) and has health same as light soldiers health. Also can be made only at fort. ** Mech - A fort trained and researched unit that can garrison infantry and improve their weapons. Eg: say one garrisons a sniper, it can take its weapon and turn it into a SUPER SNIPER and etc. ** Glue gunner- A anti surface infantry that can't actually do any harm but can fire streams of harmless glue upon foes, slowing down both their fire rate and movement speed. ** CQC soldier- A shotgun toting soldier that deals devastating damage vs multiple infantry at close range, they can also take a beating but can't attack air units or vehicles of any kind. ** Special Forces- Expensive, researchable and quality infantry that are fast moving, fast attacking, strong attacking and ambhibious. ** Javelin - An extreme ranged, slow, powerful and expensive infantry that excels at killing aircraft and vehicles but is defensless vs infantry. ** Kamikaze drone - Like an explosive tank except smaller, weaker, faster and cheaper. It also means that no human/ROBLOXian lives will be expended in the process... unless they get close and blow up. ** Gunner - A big, slow and tough infantry unit that's costlyand only deals the same damage as a light soldier but it can deal that damage 5x as fast and does 50% more damage vs aircraft but 50% less vs tanks and navy. Takes 2 soldier slots just like a Juggernaut. ** A Melee Unit: Fast low damaging unit (15$) Used in Large hordes for early rushes 5 more than light soldier, but much faster. Could also be on a horse and considered calvary. ** Necromancer: Slow high damaging unit (400 and needs research for 100) and shoots skulls at enemies. Can also summon skeletons ** Skeleton (summoned) Fast fragile Melee unit summoned by necromancer. ** Warhead unit: For units that need a nuke to be laded onto them ( e.x superfortress). The warhead must be created at a nuke silo. The unit will then have an ability to carry the warhead to the unit that needs the warhead. Abitlties: 'Load warhead' : Must be near the silo to use. 'Unload warhead' : Must be near the unit waitingh for the warhead to use. ** Turret builder: Builds weaker, no cost turrets aroud your base about every 4 minutes. ** Courier: Can move crates ** Captain: Can be garrisoned onto ANY ship using N ability. Increases said ship's power. ** Crewman: Can also be garrisoned onto any ship. However, said ship is slowly healed instead. ** Foxhole soldier: Ability: Dig. Turns into a Foxhole ** Foxhole: Made from foxhole soldier, can only attack soldeirs but can only be destroyed by flamethroiwer tanks and soldeirs, and crab tanks. ** Grenadier: Launches grenades that devistate land units. Can't attack Air or sea units. **Hijacker: Speedy, researchable and expensive unit that cant attack, has the special N ability to hijack another vehicle, new vehicle counts towards unit population, can only target land vehicles and can't do it's ability on large units like the Mobile Fortress or garrisonable vehicles like the humvee or jeep. **Combat Medic: Pistol in one hand, first aid kit in the other. This is a stronger Medic that shoots. **SUICIDE BOMBER: YOU HEARD ME. Name says it all. Has less health than kamakaze drone but has a cloaking ability (Or at least, makes sure people don't know it's a suicide bomber). When cloaked, looks like a scout but cant blow up. When uncloaked, can blow up, but people know it's a suicide bomber. When uncloaked, enemy soldiers prioritize it. ALLAHU AKBAR **Artillery soldier: Firing this is a step by step process. First, the soldier must be garrisoned onto a jeep. Then, then the artillery (below) must be hitched onto the jeep. Once the jeep get to the desired location, the artillery must be unhitched, and the soldier must be ungarrisoned. Then, the soldier must be garrisoned onto the artillery, The soldier will then fire away at enemy ground troops. Has a considerably long range. **Artillery: Can garrison an artillery soldier. Follow the steps above to move it. **Anti tank dog: An exploding dog that insta kills medium tanks. Researched and needs a handler. Bestt invention since incinedary pigs. Which reminds me.... **Incenedary pigs: Pigs lit on fire and will cripple enemy soldiers. Needs handler. **Handler: Has an ablility that sends either of the two animals running towards the target. no other use. **Sceintist: A special soldier that can be garrisoned onto a space station. Speeds up research. **Commander: A special soldier that holds a radio and a pistol. Can attack and boosts nearby units damage. **Nuke Launcher: (researched for $300) A slow, very strong soldier. Fires mini nuke warheads at the enemy. Two shots forts. Very long range. Cannot attack air units. $800 and can only have up to two. ** Vehicles **New units that aren't tanks or soldiers. Jeeps and Humvees will be moved here. ** Armoured Fighting Vehicle(AFV)-(cost 120$) an armored vehicle that can garrison 4 soldiers but can shoot back(soldiers inside cant shoot). ** Armored Car: Faster but weaker tha AFVS. Can garrison 3 units. ** Mislle truck: Slowly shoots devistating mislles to criplle enemy vehicles. Slow. Is not an MLRS as the MLRS needs to lock itself while the Truck doesn't and The Missle truck's main purpose is to wreck land units while the MLRS goes for buildings. Can't attack planes, but helicopters are its lunch. Relatively medicore health. ** Machine Gun Jeep-(cost 100$) A mobile version of the Machine Gun. ** Amphibious AFV- (Research unit) The same as the AFV except amphibious. ** Towed artillery-(cost 100$) an artillery unit that is towed by a jeep that deals massive damage against tanks. **Caravan: Travels between power plants and increses income. also can be destroyed **AFV: A slower Ranger that is stronger, and isn't weak against tanks. **Tire puncher: Stops vehicles in their tacks and does 2.0 damage to them. **Rocket buggy - A fast little buggy that can deal rapid damage to tanks and planes but is very weak and can't attack infantry or navy and slowed fire rate when attacking buildings. Can be outrun by jeeps/hummers. Made in forts. ** Ranger - A fast, cheap, jeep like unit that can carry 2 infantry in a similar fashion to a medi truck. It's also armed with a machine gun that deals 100% more damage vs infantry but 50% less vs tanks and ships. Made in forts. ** Motorcycle Raider: Fast unit, but does low damage. The soldier on the motrocycle has a pistol hence its low damage. ** Scout Car: Like the rocket buggy, but its purpose is to devestate infantry. ** Track mine: A small, treaded mine that explodes on contact. Can only be attacked by infantry. ** APC: An AFV, but slower, stringer, and can garrison 10 units. ** Motorcycle Raider: Fast unit, but does low damage. The soldier on the motrocycle has a pistol hence its low damage. ** Buggy: A ranger- like vehicle that can garrison 4 units and has slightly less health. ** Hovercar: (made at sapce links) A vehicle that can transition between land and air using 'n'. When in land mode is like a jeep, but is very fast and shoots. When in air mode, is lke a space fighter, but with 4 soldiers inside. ** Motorcycle general: General on a motorcycle. Faster, but more vulnerable. ** C4 Jeep: Can garrision 4 soldiers and if crashes into a building or unit it'll explode, like the Explosive Tank. ** Minigunner: A minigun unit, slower than a Juggernaut. ** Portal car: A moving portal that constantly spawns light soldiers, and said light soldeirs won't take up soldier spots. New buildings: * Radar: Gives a warning about any danger that may be imminent to any of your bases (including plants) ($475) * Radar Jammer: Disables or disoritentates enemy radars within an area, could be used for giving the enemy a false sense of safety or danger. ($400) * Wall Turret: Can only be placed on walls and do 20% less damage than a regular turret. However you are limited to one turret per three walls. ($70) * Ship Repairment-(cost 180$) an fragile building that is placed on the water edge to heal your ships. * Sniper Tower-(cost 65$) a long range anti soldier tower(like sniper unit see above). * Flamethrower-(cost 85$) as the name suggests its a flame thrower. * Radar Tower-(cost 100$) Increases range of buildings (not units!!!) in its range but doesnt affect another radar towers. * Torpedo Launcher-(costs 90$) A building that can be placed only on shores. It can only attack ships and deals massive damage to them. * Mortar - A long range, powerful and slow firing defense that has range that excels the artillery and bombardment ship (mentioned above). * Machine Gun-(cost 55$) A medium range, weak but fast firing gun that can shred units. * Pillbox - Like the bunker but only garrisons 4 infantry, is weaker and allows them to shoot. * Fusion reactor - costs $200 and can produce $20 per minute. * Barrage Balloon - a trap that costs $50 and is similar to the mine and naval mine except it's meant for air units. * EMP cannon - A turret that has a long range that just outrages artillery and prevents tanks and naval units caught in its range from attacking, moving or using speacil abilities. It doesnt stop planes from moving but does stop attacks and speacil abilitie. Is useless and vulnerable to infantry. * Seabase - Buildings that can be placed using ships on water, best used next to oil rigs. They have some defenses on them. * Sea Command: A floating cc. Can produce ships. * Sea turret (Currently being added) Floating turret. * Sea AA turret: Floating AA turret. * AS (anti ship) turret: Like an AA turret, but intead strong against ships. * Sea AS: floating AS turret. * Rail gun: an extremely powerful anti surface turret with very long range but a slowe ROF, high cost and unable to attack aircraft. * Super OPS: A researchable building that allows the upgrading of all troops, tanks, etc. Takes a while to train them, however. * Research base: Boosts nearby research centers by 2. * Rocket Command: Can launch Probes to reveal clocked units ex. Submerged sub. * Special buildings/units: ** Neurotoxin Turret-(cost 135$) (researched after walls) an weak turret that will poison its enemies when shot. ** ICBM made from MDS anti nuke warheads ** Towed artillery-(cost 100$) an artillery unit that is towed by a jeep that deals massive damage against tanks. ** Railways- If a railway goes within a certain range of any plant it will increase yield by $10 ** Civillian house-(costs 80$) A building that boosts the time of producing units. Effect stacks. ** EMP missile-(researched unit after nuclear missile) (cost 300$) A unit that can be made in the nuclear silo. Basically if it hits anything with the range of the fire missile, it cant shot or produce units for 30 seconds. The only exception are units, the EMP missile doesn't do anything to them. ** MIRV missile - (researched and cost the same as fire/EMP mentioned above) a faster missile that rather than having one high damage explosion in a small area, it creates 25 small, medium powered explosions over a large area, very effective vs armies. ** Super AA missile - A researchable missile that does zilch damage to ground/sea units but causes HUGE damage to every aircraft, both space and normal in a very large area, Insta killing everything but motherships. ** Construction centre - Effectivley a building house that increases building cap from 25 to 26-29, doesn't count towards building limit. ** Warehouse - A building that costs $65 dollars and is simalier to a power plant except it only make $5 a minute BUT can be placed... wait for it... ANYWHERE! ** Fake Nuclear Missile - (costs 20$)(needs to be researched with the normal nuclear missile) Basically a nuclear missile, you can launch it but it doesn't do any damage. Made to make enemies afraid of you. ** Turret-Column (costs 100$)(needs to be researched after wall for 50$) Basically a normal wall but with a turret. Counts as buildings and walls. ** Anti-air Missile ($200) - (Must be researched for $80) A naval building (i'm not so sure about placement) that is used for eliminating crowds of air units. Due to it being close to useless, it's missle building time is 1.5x faster than a normal nuke. ** Terraformer (600) - Allows placement of land tiles *every 5 changes it makes needs a cooldown of 25 seconds *can not block one way waterways ** Grass (10 per square) - needs terraformer, make ground ** Water (10 per square) - needs terraformer, makes water ** Flatten (50 per square) - needs terraformer, makes land shorter ** Rise (50 per square) - needs terraformer, make land taller ** Generator: A pole that allows buildings to be made near it. Power and nuclear plants can get $5 cpm from it but its main purpose is to allow for the construction of forts or ccs in different locations without the need for crystals. ** Helipad: Makes Helicopters and can garrison one heli. doing this will halt production. ** Sea airport: Makes seaplanes. ** Laser Minigunner: Minigunner but higher damage. ** MDS: Missile Defence System: (Cost 200) (Can only build 3) Faster build Missile Silo that produces ICBMs. (Cost 50) Which are remotely or manually activated and shot when a missile is fired within the range of the MDS. * Space Units ** Space Missler-(cost 235$) an slow but powerful space unit that will launch missles at its enemies, but the missle would be very weak than the nuclear one. ** Satalite: Launched from Space Link or Rocket Command allows you too see the entire map, including submerged subs. ** Battle Station-(cost 350$) a VERY slow unit for base defence or battle support and has the firepower of a Command Center, however it takes up 3 slots. ** Rods From Gods-(cost 700$) a agile space unit which orbits the map, continuously moving across the terrain. It can two shot most base defence buildings but has a very long cool down. It takes 2 slots and can strategically target forward operating bases or power plants to reduce the income of the enemy team. It has to be armed to shot and when it passes over an enemy building it will automatically shot at your target. Once in space cannot be destroyed. ** Space Ferry-(cost 200$) a unit as fast as the space fighter, it can transport 8 troops and can garrison tanks. ** Warper-(cost 300$) (researched unit) A big unit that can garrison both ground units and flying units, but not naval units. Normally is fast as a heavy plane but it can activate warp mode and when its activated its speed is faster than a stealh bomber. The warp mode is for 10 seconds and reloads in a minute. Also has the same health as a heavy soldier because its not designed for fighting. ** Starfighter - ($150) a very fast aircraft that can outrun space fighters, it has a very fast fire rate and can quickly dish out large amounts of damage BUT can only attack other space units. ** Parasite Aircraft: can only be created and garrisoned on Motherships. Costs $80. basic in all aspects, they are meant to distact enemy aircraft. ** OSS: THe orbital Strike satelite is a weapon that is generally is used on soldiers. It fires lasers at desired enemies. Once in psace cannot be sold or destroyed. ** Space station: Can garrison 6 scientists (see soldeirs). Once in space cannot be sold or destroyed. ** Spy Satelite: (For realistic mode) Allow you to go into enemy territory without troops. * Recon units(for "Realistic mode")units will be on a different unit slot(All units when crossing enemy territory will open up the minimal slowly) ** Spy vehicle-vehicle that can sit 2 spies or normal units and can be cloaked for a period of time. ** Spy jeep-lerger spy vehicle that can carry 4 soldiers or spies has higher health. ** Reconnaissance boat-cloakable transport ship that can carry 6 spies or normal soldiers for a surprise attack. ** Reconnaissance plane-cloakable plane that you can use to unlock spots in the minimap. Upgrades: * Special training: researched after ALL the unit capacity reserach, Cost $95, grants most units to have more damage and fire faster. * TOW Humvee: researched after the Humvee has been researched. Cost $45, grants all humvees with a TOW launcher, granting them attack capabilities. * Torpedos: researched for $30. Grants gunboats a special anti submarine capibility, similar to a destroyers AA capabilities. * High Explosive Mines: researched for $40. Gives both land and naval mines a trigger radius and splash damage rather than having a unit make contact with them. * Heavy Cargo Bay: researched for $40. Allows for transport planes to carry tanks/ground vehicles. * Mass production: researched for $120. Increases unit building/training speeds by 25% (excluding motherships and aircraft carriers). * "Best Seats In The House": researched for $25. Allows generals to garrison 2 infantry which in turn super buffs them and they get twice the effect. * Machine Gun: researched for $40. Grants both light and heavy tanks with an anti infantry machine gun ability, similar to the destroyers AA ability. * Flamethrower attachment: What other way to make tanks MORE destructive than adding a flamethrower. Does not make flamethrower tanks useless because the tank this is attacked to still can use its turret. * Camo: Gives soldiers a cloaking ability. * Assistant: An pistol weilding assistant gives generals LIGHT attack capabilities. *Torpedoes for Destroyers- Can only be fired upon battleships, as a kinda anti-battleship weapon. Is vulnerable to Cruisers. *Wall Upgrades: Makes walls stronger, can upgrade multiple walls at once. *Anti-ship mislles: equip gunboats with strong, slow firing, long range anti ship missles that are anti-carrier defenses. Good against transport ships as well. *Super Turret: (Research costs $35) A turret with 25% higher health and 15% higher damage against all units. Can be placed by enemy buildings. Costs $95 New Gamemodes *Boss Battle: All players start with 3000 cash and work together to defeat a giant OP boss npc * Earth Mode-Each color controls a continent. There are 6 teams. The 6 continents are. Australia. Asia. North America. South America. Europe. Africa. ** Sandbox mode: You have infinite cash and 30 soldier, tank and plane capacity, can be either Singleplayer vs AI or Multiplayer FFA. ** Space Race: Add Rocket Command, and Moon. Can build on Moon. Has new unit cap. Access Moon with Rocket Command. New orbital units, Satalite, Space Station, etc. ** Arena Race Mode: You have twenty minutes to build an mass economy and an army and defenses then all your troops will transport and teleport over to a blank arena and you have to fight with what you have made in 20 minutes. ** Escape mode-one team has to escape an island via planes and boats while surrounded by enemy territory(Dunkirk anyone?) if they succeed they can try to rebuild on other islands(main island is bigger) and defeat the enemy team. Note: troops that you need to evachate are more powerful than the default troops. and they start with 5 heavy soldiers and 2 heavy tanks. If they die there's no bringing them back. Another perk they have a free shipyard and 60 p/m at the start to make things fair. ** Free for all-no alliances 1v1v1v1v1v1. A fight till the death. Note: can make temporary alliances but need to kill each other for the game to end.(Added) ** "Realistic mode"-The minimap will be blank and you can't go into enemy territory (note: map layout will be like territory conquest but player can't physically go into enemy territory) you can use recon troops or your normal troops to go into enemy territory. ** Walls: You have a massive area of energy crystals and a command center. However, there is walls that surround your base. You cannot go through the walls, neither can your units. In twenty to thirty minutes (a random time between 20-30 minutes) The walls will fall, and whoever's command center is the last standing wins. (Note: You can also make buildings when the walls fall, and produce units.) ** Retro: Remember Rise of Nations, Empire Earth, Age of Empires, Command & Conquer and other? Well, the gamemode features fog of war, 2 more resources, increased unit capacity, through each time the CC debuffs, it gains higher health but it has it's debuffs. This also allows Age researching which locks certain buildings (Age 1 - Modern Era: Nuclear SIlo, Tanks, .... , and rest, ... ). Pretty much just a nostalgic gamemode. ** Land Only: Can only use land units. **Earth Mode-Each color controls a continent. There are 6 teams. The 6 continents are. Australia. Asia. North America. South America. Europe. Africa. ***Arena Race Mode: You have twenty minutes to build an mass economy and an army and defenses then all your troops will transport and teleport over to a blank arena and you have to fight with what you have made in 20 minutes. ***Escape mode-one team has to escape an island via planes and boats while surrounded by enemy territory(Dunkirk anyone?) if they succeed they can try to rebuild on other islands(main island is bigger) and defeat the enemy team. Note: troops that you need to evachate are more powerful than the default troops. and they start with 5 heavy soldiers and 2 heavy tanks. If they die there's no bringing them back. Another perk they have a free shipyard and 60 p/m at the start to make things fair. ***Free for all-no alliances 1v1v1v1v1v1. A fight till the death. Note: can make temporary alliances but need to kill each other for the game to end. ***"Realistic mode"-The minimap will be blank and you can't go into enemy territory (note: map layout will be like territory conquest but player can't physically go into enemy territory) you can use recon troops or your normal troops to go into enemy territory. ***Walls: You have a massive area of energy crystals and a command center. However, there is walls that surround your base. You cannot go through the walls, neither can your units. In twenty to thirty minutes (a random time between 20-30 minutes) The walls will fall, and whoever's command center is the last standing wins. (Note: You can also make buildings when the walls fall, and produce units.) ***Retro: Remember Rise of Nations, Empire Earth, Age of Empires, Command & Conquer and other? Well, the gamemode features fog of war, 2 more resources, increased unit capacity, through each time the CC debuffs, it gains higher health but it has it's debuffs. This also allows Age researching which locks certain buildings (Age 1 - Modern Era: Nuclear SIlo, Tanks, .... , and rest, ... ). Pretty much just a nostalgic gamemode. ***Research-Mania: You start from scratch! Well, almost. You get a free barracks, CC, 2 light troops, 1 scout, and a Research Centre. For people who want to have a long, interesting game, this mode is for you. A good economy is crucial here. Essentially, you need to go through the developmental stages of a society to progress in the game: you need to research houses for troops, the HQ, troops other than scout and LS, all unit producing buildings except barracks, and most crucially, nuclear plants. Oh boy. On the bright side, everything researches 50% faster than usual. The goal is the same as in the Conquest mode: vanquish your enemies. And you might be wondering: "Well I can just get my allies to donate to me, research space link, and win." You're in for a nasty surprise: here is the research chain. ** Infantry: Heavy soldier-Anti Air soldier (Planes Open for Research)-Soldier House (unlocks Fort and Fort Unit Research)-Construction (Navy Open for Research)-Repairman-Engineer (Tanks Open for Research)-Sniper-Medic. Navy: Shipyard-Oil Ship-Transport Ship-Naval House-Gunboat-Destroyer-Battleship-Submarine-Aircraft Carrier (Allows all fort units to be researched at a 50% discount) Fort (extra stuff for those who want it): Jeep-Humvee-Medical Truck-Artillery-Juggernaught. If you finish this chain before starting tanks, you unlock all tanks by default, because you deserve it. Fort stuff takes a long time and is expensive. Good job. Tank: Tank Factory-Light Tank-Heavy Tank (Unlocks HQ)-Tank House-Anti Air Tank (Plane Research cost decreased by 35%, as to encourage people to focus on tanks first, also allows Space Link to be researched)-Explosive Tank (once you finish the tank chain, you unlock Nuclear Plants). Planes: Airport-Light Plane-Heavy Plane (Nuclear Silo Research Option)-Plane House-Transport Plane-Stealth Fighter (automatically unlocks Space Link without research needed to do it.) Space Units: Space Link (only if Stealth Fighter is not researched)-Space Fighter-Mothership. ***Through The Ages Mode ** Upon map selection, you get presented with maps as well as a selectable time period. The time period determines what units you can use. There are 4 times possible: WW1 era, WW2 era, Modern era, and futuristic era. WW1 has all the infantry and light tanks & planes, as well as all of the navy except Battleship, Submarine, and AC. WW1 also has all of the fort units except the juggernaut and the humvee. WW2 has heavy variations of tanks and planes, as well as transport planes and explosive tanks. It also has all of the navy units WW1 lacks, and all the fort units, too. Modern Era has all WW2 has plus stealth bombers and anti air tanks, and you get to research nukes...yeah that's pretty much all the difference. Futuristic era introduces space units! This will be edited as units get added to the game. Maps * Real life maps: ** Hawaii ** Australia ** UK Isles (included in Europe map) ** Europe (added) ** Africa ** Indonesia ** Asia ** Central America ** North America (added) ** South America ** Oceania ** Pacific Islands ** New Zealand ** Scandinavia ** Middle East ** Midway Island ** Cook Islands ** Pangea ** Saudia Arabia ** Canada ** New York City ** Island Strip (Survival) ** Solomon Islands ** Japan ** Guadalcanal ** Zealandia (The Lost Continent) Skin Packs Modern Russian Tanks/Fort Vehicles/Planes * Heavy Tank: T14 Armata * Light Tank: T15 Armata * Artillery: 2S35 Koalitsiya * Explosive Tank: BTR Bumerang * Anti-Air Tank: Pantsir-S1 * Medi-Truck: Ural-63099 Typhoon * Jeep: T-98 Kombat * Humvee: GAZ Tigr * General: UAZ-469 * Helicopter: Kamov Ka-52 Alligator * Transport Plane: Antonov An-124 Ruslan * Light Plane: Sukhoi Su-27 Flanker * Heavy Plane: Sukhoi Su-25 Frogfoot * Stealth Bomber: Tuprolev Tu-160 White Swan Modern USA Fort Vehicles/Planes/Infantry * Jeep: IFAV * General: M1161 Growler * Humvee: HMMWV * Medi-Truck: M939 * Heavy Plane: Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor * Light Plane: General Dynamics F-16 Fighting Falcon * Transport Plane: Boeing C-17 Globemaster III * Stealth Bomber: Northrop Grumman B-2 Spirit * Helicopter: Sikorsky UH-60 Blackhawk * Light/Heavy Soldier: Soldier armed with Scar-L Assault rifles or better looking M4 carbines. * Anti-Air Soldier: Soldier armed with Javlien/Stinger/Serpent launchers. * Sniper: Soldier armed with a Barrett 50 caliber sniper rifle. * Juggernaut: Soldier armed with a M249 LMG * Scout: Soldier armed with a Desert Eagle/Glock 17/USP45 * Construction soldier/medic/repeairman/engineer: updated Infantry with more modern tools like blowtorches,￼ buzzsaws, advanced medikits. Etc. Modern German Tank/Fort Vehicles/Planes * Heavy Tank: Leopard 2 * Light Tank: Spz Puma * Anti-Air Tank: Flakpanzer Gepard * Explosive Tank: GTK Boxer * Artillery: Panzerhaubitze 2000 * General: Mercedes-Benz G-Wagen * Jeep: LAPV Enok * Humvee: MOWAG Eagle * Transport Plane: Airbus A400M Atlas * Light Plane: Panavia Tornado * Heavy Plane: Eurofighter Typhoon * Stealth Bomber: Panavia Tornado (with bombs attached) * Helicopter- NH90 WWII Japanese vehicles/navy/aircraft * Light tank: Type 95 Ha-Go * Heavy tank: Type 3 Chi-Nu * Explosive tank: Type 97 Chi-Ha * Anti Aircraft tank: Type 98 Ko-Hi * Artillery: Type 4 Chi-To * Submarine: I-400 * Aircraft Carrier: Taiho * Battleship: Yamato/Musashi * Destroyer: Matsu class * Gunboat: Toba * Transport ship: Irako * Light plane: Mitsubishi A6M Zero * Heavy plane: Nakajima J1N1-S Gekko * Stealth bomber: Nakajima Ki-49 Donryu Type 100 Heavy Bomber * Transport plane: Mitsubishi Ki-57 Type 100 Transport * Helicopter- Flettner Fl 282 Halo (UNSC) tanks/planes/infantry. * Light tank: Scorpion * Heavy tank: Grizzly * Anit-Air tank: Wolverine * Artillery: Cobra * Explosive tank: Warthog * Light plane: Longsword * Heavy plane: Broadsword * Helicopter: Hornet * Stealth bomber: Shortsword * Transport plane: Pelican * Space fighter: Saber * Mothership: Infinity * Light Soldier: Soldier armed with a MA5K (Carbine) * Heavy Soldier: Soldier armed with a MA5D Individual Combat Weapon System (Assault Rifle) * Juggernaut: Spartan-IV Soldier armed with a BR55 Heavy Barrel Service Rifle (Battle Rifle) * Sniper: Soldier armed with a SRS99C-S2 AMR (Sniper rifle) * Scout: Soldier armed with a MG6 (Magnum) Halo (Covenant) tanks/planes/infantry. * Light tank: Revenant * Heavy Tank: Wraith * Anit-Air tank: Prowler * Artillery: Locust * Explosive tank: Chopper * Light plane: Banshee * Heavy plane: Vampire * Helicopter: Spirit * Steath bomber: Litch * Transport plane: Phantom * Space fighter: Seraph * Mothership: Covenant Cruiser * Light soldier: Elite minor * Heavy soldier: Elite major * Engineer/medic/construction soldier: Engineer (with different looks from one another of course) * Juggernaut: Hunter * AA soldier: Grunt Heavy * Sniper: Jackle sniper * Scout: Grunt Minor Halo Promethean Space Planes: * Space Fighter: Phaton * Mothership: Didacts Ship Star Wars (Rebel) Space Planes/Planes/Buildings * Space Fighter: X-Wing * Mothership: MC80 Liberty Class Cruiser * Light Plane: RZ-1 A-Wing * Heavy Plane: SF-01 B-Wing * Stealth Bomber: BTL Y-Wing * Transport Plane: LAAT/i * Helicopter: UT-60D U-Wing Just Cause 3 Infantry/Planes/Ships/Transport/Tanks/Space Planes * Light Tank- Urga Bkolos 2100 * Heavy Tank- Imperator Bavarium Tank * Artillery- CS Odjur * Anti-Air Tank- CS Baltdjur * Explosive Tank- Stria Obrero with red barrels in the rear * Medi-Truck- Urga Fura 570 * Jeep- Weimaraner W3 * Humvee- Urga Szturm 63A * General- Propaganda Van * Light Plane- Carmen Albatross * Heavy Plane- CS7 Thunderhawk * Transport Plane- U41 Ptakojester * Stealth Bomber- U-7 Dravec * Helicopter- Urga Hrom D * Gunboat- CS Powerrun 77 * Destroyer- Corvette * Battleship- Medici-Class Frigate * Submarine- Loochador (even though it's not a sub it looks like a stealth ship) * Oil Ship- Whaleshark * Transport Ship- Urga Hroch * Aircraft Carrier- Grotta Contrabandero * Light Soldier- Military Grunt * Heavy Soldier- Military Elite * Sniper- Military Sniper * Scout- D.R.M. Grunt * Juggernaut- Black Hand Titan * Medic- Military Commander (with plus insignia) * Anti-Air Soldier- Military Rocket Trooper * Construction Soldier- Prisoner * Engineer- Civilian Worker * Repairman- Rebel * Turret- Flak Cannon * Anti-Air Turret- SAM Site * Command Centre- Centcom Tower * Fort- Police Station * Headquarters- Di Ravello Residence * Hospital- Medici Hospital (fictional) * Bunker- Maestrale Prison * Shield Generator- Corda Dracon EMP Cannon * Wall- Insula Striate Wall * Barracks- Barracks Outpost * Naval Shipyard- Porto Tridente * Tank factory- Vehicle Outpost * Airport- Maestrale Airstrip * Space Link- Vigilator Nord * Nuclear Silo- Falco Maxime Missile Battery * Soldier House- Alternate Barracks Outpost * Tank House- Large Military Garage * Plane House- Airport Outpost * Naval House- Naval Outpost * Nuclear Plant- Alte Potentia * Power Plant- Vis Electra * Oil Rig- Generic Oil Rig * Construction Yard- Construction Site in Regno * Mothership- eDEN Airship * Space Fighter- Eviction Drone Modern Chinese Tanks/Transport/Planes/Navy * Light Plane- Chengdu J-10 * Heavy Plane- Chengdu J-20 * Stealth Bomber- Xian H-20 * Transport Plane- XI'an Y-20 * Helicopter- Harbin Z-20 * Light Tank- Type 96 * Heavy Tank- VT-4 * Anti-Air Tank- Type 95 SPAAA * Explosive Tank- ZBL09 * Artillery- PLZ-89 * Humvee- Dongfeng EQ2050 * Medi-Truck- Dongfeng EQ245 * Jeep- Beijing Auto BJ40 * Gunboat- Type 037 * Destroyer- Type 52D * Battleship- Type 055 * Aircraft Carrier- Liaoning-class * Submarine- Type 094 * Transport Ship- Yuch'in-class * Oil Ship- Type 908 Half-Life 2 Combine Units, tanks, planes and buildings: * Light Soldier- Metropolice SMG * Heavy Soldier- Combine Soldier * Scout- Metropolice Pistol * Sniper- Combine Soldier w/ Sniper Rifle * Juggernaut- Combine Elite * Anti-Air Soldier- Combine Soldier w/ RPG * Light Tank- Combine Jeep w/ Combine Soldiers inside (The soldiers dont do any addictional damage.) * Heavy Tank- Combine APC * Artillery- Mortar Synth * Light Plane- Hunter Helicopter * Heavy Plane- Gunship * Transport Plane- Dropship * Command Center- Citadel * Power Plant- Dark Energy plant German Super Tanks * Light Tank- Panzer VIII Maus Skin2- P. 1000 Ratte * Heavy Tank- P. 1500 Monster Command and Conquer Red Alert 3 Units/Buildings: Allied Aircraft: * Helicopter - Cryocopyer * Light plane - Vindicator * Heavy plane - Apollo * Stealth bomber - Artemis * Transport plane - Centruy Soviet Vehicles: * Light tank - Hammer * Heavy tank - Apocalypse * Anti air tank - Bullfrog * Explosive tank - Soviet ore collector * Artillery - V4 mobile launcher Imperial Navy: * Gunboat - Tsunami * Transport ship - Sudden transport * Submarine - Seawing * Battleship - Shogun * Destroyer - Naginata * Aircraft carrier - Giga fortress (sea mode) * Oil ship - Nanocore Imperial Space: * Mothership - Giga fortress (sky mode) * Space fighter - Jet Tengu Mixed infantry: * Light soldier - Conscript * Heavy soldier - Imperial Warrior * Anti air soldier - Flak trooper/Javlien * Scout - Shinobi * Juggernaut - Peacekeeper/desolator/cryo legioneer * Sniper - Natasha * Medic - Allied engineer * Construction soldier - Soviet engineer * Engineer- Imperial engineer * Repairman - Terror drone/burst drone Mixed buildings: * Turret: Spectrum Tower/Tesla Coil * Anti Air turret: Flak Cannon * Barracks: Dojo/Bootcamp * Tank Factory: Mecha bay/Armor Facility * Airport: Airbase * Navel Shipyard: Imperial Docks/Seaport * Research center: Tech Center * Fort: Mainframe * Headquarters: Allied Construction yard * Command center: Soviet/Imperial Construction yard * Navel house: Navel yard * Soldier house: Barracks (soviet) * Plane house: Airfield * Tanks house: War factory * Nuclear Silo: Vacuum Imploder * Sheild generator: Nanoswarm hive * Power plant: Power plant (Allied) * Nuclear plant: Generator * Oil rig: Reactor * Bunker: (Soviet) Bunker * Space link: Chronosphere Ghost Navy: * A set of skins designed like ye old ships and galleons used by pirates and the english navy and etc but... wait for it... they're ghosts! Ooooooh, spooky! Modern British Tanks/Aircraft/Navy/Infantry: * Light tank- Warrior * Heavy tank- Challenger 2 * Explosive tank- CVR (T) * Artillery- L131 AS-90 * Anti air tank- Starstreak SP HMV * Light plane- Harrier VTOL jet * Heavy plane- Eurofighter Typhoon * Helicopter- Lynx * Transport plane- Hercules C5 (C-130J) * Stealth bomber- Tornado GR4 * Light soldier- Soldier armed with L85A2 assult rifle * Heavy soldier- Soldier armed with L108A1 LMG * Sniper- Soldier armed with L118A1 sniper rifle * Scout- Soldier armed with Glock 17 * Anti air soldier- Soldier armed with ILAW launcher * Engineer- Soldier equipped with heavy circular saw * Medic- Soldier equipped with medic kit * Repairman- Soldier equipped with blow torch * Construction soldier- Soldier equipped with jackhammer * Transport ship- Bay class * Gunboat- Daring class * Destroyer- Broadsword class * Battleship- Duke class * Aircraft carrier- Alboin class * Submarine- Vanguard class * Oil ship- Wave class * Jeep- Land Rover Defender WWII British Infantry/Tanks/Planes/Navy: * Light tank- MK VI (A15) Crusader * Heavy tank- MK IV (A22) Churchill * Anti air tank- Centuar AA MKII * Artillery- Valentine 25-PDR MK1 Bishop * Explosive tank- MK VII Tetrach * Light plane- Hawker Hurricane * Heavy plane- Supermarine Spitfire * Stealth bomber- Avro Manchester * Transport plane- Airspeed Enovy * Helicopter: R4 Hoverfly * Gun boat- Bangor class minsweeper * Oil ship- modified Q ship * Destroyer- J,K and N class destroyer * Battleship- HMS Anson * Submarine- Undine/U class submarine * Aircraft carrier- HMS Unicorns * Transport ship- Q ship * Light soldier- soldier armed with Lee Enfield No.1 MKIII rifle * Heavy soldier- soldier armed with Sten gun SMG * Juggernaut- soldier armed with Bren gun LMG * Sniper- soldier armed with modified/scoped Lee Enfield No.1 MKIII rifle * Scout- soldier armed with Webley No.1 MKI revolver * Construction soldier- themed soldier equiped with hammer * Engineer- themed soldier equiped with wrench * Medic- themed soldier equiped with medic kit * Repairman- themed soldier equiped with blowtorch British WWI Soldiers/Navy/Tanks: * Light tank- Mark 1 * Heavy tank- Mark 2 * Artillery- Mark 5 * Anti air tank- Little Willie * Explosive tank- Mark 3 * Oil ship- * Transport ship- * Battleship- HMS Hood * Destroyer- Acacia class * Gunboat- Arethusa class * Aircraft carrier- HMS Engadine * Submarine- K class * Light soldier- soldier armed with Lee Enfield No.1 MK1 rifle * Heavy soldier- soldier armed with Chauchat LMG * Scout- soldier armed with MK IV revolver * Sniper- soldier armed with Modified/scoped Lee Enfield No.1 MK1 rifle * Juggernaut- soldier armed with Lewis LMG * Engineer- soldier equipped with * Medic- soldier equipped with * Repairman- soldier equipped with * Construction soldier- soldier equipped with German WW2 Planes * Light plane: Bf 109 * Heavy plane: Fw 190 * Transport plane: Me 323 * Stealth Bomber: Ho 229 * Helicopter: Fi 282 German WW2 Cars Jeep: Opel Blitz Humvee: Mercedes Benz L3000 General: VW Kubelwagen Star Wars Clone Vehicles/Soldiers *Transport Plane: LAAT Troop Transport *Stealth Bomber: Y-Wing Bomber *Light Plane: V-19 Torrent *Heavy Plane: ARC-170 Starfighter *Helicopter: LAAT Armed Variant *Space Fighter: Delta-7 *Mothership: Venator-Class *Light Tank: AT-RT *Heavy Tank: AT-TE *Anti-air tank: TX-130 *Artillery: AT-TP *Explosive tank: AT-OT Cargo variant filled with explosives *Jeep: AT-OT *Humvee: A5 Juggernaut Unarmed *Light trooper: Phase 1 Clone trooper with DC-15s *Heavy Trooper: Phase 2 Clonetrooper with DC-15a *Scout: ARF trooper white camo with DC-17 *Construction Soldier: Clone Walker Pilot *Engineer: Clone Engineer *Repair man: Clone Flight Crew *Sniper: ARF Trooper grey camo with DC-15x *Juggernaut: Commando with DC-17m *General: Clone Naval Officer *Meditruck: BARC Speeder With Stretcher on side *Medic: Clone Medic *Anti-Air soldier: Clone trooper with RPS-6 Rocket Launcher Modern Italy Infantry/Navy/Planes/Tanks * Light Soldier: Troop armed with Beretta AR7O * Heavy Soldier: Troop armed with Beretta M12 * Anti-Air Soldier: Troop armed with Panzerfaust 3 * Scout: Troop armed with Beretta 92FS * Juggernaut: Troop armed with Minimi * Medic: Troop with a medkit on his waist * Repairman: Troop wielding a wrench * Engineer: Troop wielding a drill * Light Tank: Dardo * Heavy Tank: Ariete * Anti-Air Tank: Centauro B1 * Explosive Tank: Puma 4x4 with TNT strapped on the vehicle * Destroyer: Augusto Riboty * Battleship: Vittorio Veneto * Aircraft Carrier: Cavour * Sniper: Troop armed with SAKO TRG-42 * Construction Soldier: Troop wielding a hammer * Helicopter: Agusta-Bell AB 212ASW (Italian variant of the Huey) * Light Plane: Eurofighter Typhoon * Heavy Plane: Panavia Tornado * Transport Plane: Alenia C-27J Spartan * Transport Ship: '' A-5349 Capera'' * Submarine: S518 Nazario Sauro * Artillery: Oto Melara M109L * Humvee: International MaxxPro * Jeep: AR90 * General: Land Rover VAV90 or Fiat Campagnola * Stealth Bomber: STOVL or F-35? * Oil Ship: GGS 1012 * ww2 British space planes * Space fighter: Glosted meteor * Mothership: Aw 27 * Mothership: Independence Day 2 Alien Mothership Other Additions * Aircraft carriers should take up 3 ship slots. *2? * Wider ramps-so that ground units can go up hills faster and more efficient * Turrets have the same construction time as a bunker to prevent turret spammimg * Nerfed Fire Missiles- Fire missiles can go through shields (that are atleast half damaged) and that's op enough and bad against players in survival * Different slots for plants-this will make survival waaaay easier because if you get plants/rigs on every crystal/oil it will take up 15 spaces including your cc. This will help the player who is black(hey I ain't rascis)who always gets attacked/nuked. * Free construction soldier for survival-in survival you need construction soldiers to build things in the mid/poin. As of writing this you have to get barracks get a construction soldier sell your barracks and then get a new one by the mid/point. That wastes a lot of time and money so maybe we can get a free construction soldier water map or not. * Headquarters allows for the ability to build units from allied production buildings just like a command centre. * Flags will work with all skins * Skin packs include multiple of each type of skin (e.g. multiple heavy tank skins to choose from) * Give players who stay still the end of the game and still lose some kind of crate to prevent leaving like a hat crate or somthing * Make the game phone compatible * Building limit to 30 * Building Limit: A "upgrade" in the research center that can increase building limits. +2 for $200, +5 for $450, +10 for $900. * Research Center Revamp: Being able to upgrade certain aspects of the game, such as building limit, production, housing space, unit speed, garigson space, unit damage (slight) etc. Category:Unreleased Features Category:Miscalleneous